ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaotix: Rise of the Iron Queen
Chaotix: Rise of the Iron Queen Is an American action-comedy film and the sequel to ''Chaotix''. The film is the eighth installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe and has elements of . Synopsis The Chaotix crew gets reunited with Knuckles when they both work together to solve the mystery of mysterious kidnappings of normal Mobians, learning that a mysterious new enemy plans on making the world completely mechanized. Cast * as Vector the Crocodile, the self-proclaimed leader of the Chaotix. West does voice and motion capture for the character. * Oscar Isaac as Espio the Chameleon, a ninja chameleon and member of the Chaotix. Isaac does voice and motion capture for the character. * Max Charles as Charmy Bee, a energetic bee and the youngest member of the Chaotix. Charles does voice and motion capture for the character. * Zoe Saldana as Julie-Su the Echidna, a female echidna and member of the Chaotix. Saldana does voice and motion capture for the character. * Jay Baruchel as Mighty the Armadilo, a peaceful (yet brave) anthropomorphic armadillo with a passion for traveling and a member of the Chaotix. Baruchel does voice and motion capture for the character. * Neil Patrick Harris as Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty's squirrel partner. Harris does voice and motion capture for the role. * Jenny Slate as Hailey Lucas, a journalist who is friends with the Chaotix and works as their secretary. * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echdina, a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. He is Julie-Su's lover and a reluctant former member of the Chaotix. Jordan does voice and motion capture for the character (who debuted in the first Sonic movie). * Anna Kendrick as Regina Ferrum / The Iron Queen, a mad dictator who is out to release Chaos in order to reform Earth in her image. * Ben Schwartz as Benjamin Lucas, Hailey’s geeky brother who ends up being a hacker. * Tom Holland as Monkey Khan, a Kung-Fu master Monkey who is the protector of the forests and a new member of the Chaotix. Holland does voice and motion capture for the role. * Jennifer Lawrence as Tangle the Lemur * Paul Rudd as Dave the Intern, a nutria who works for Regina as her intern. Rudd does voice and motion capture for the role. * Charlie Day as Rough * Robin Lord Taylor as Tumble * as Mammoth Mogul * Andy Serkis as Chaos, a Chao mutated by the Chaos Emeralds who acts as a guardian for its species, protects the Master Emerald, and provides clear water around its altar. Serkis does vocal effects and motion capture for the role Trivia Notable Roles in Other Media References Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Films with motion capture Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas